Being a Bonny
by xxHMC
Summary: Without any memory of the past few days, Ian and Amy wake up on some unknown beach. After Amy is confused as Anne Bonny, the duo realizes that they've somehow been sent to the past. Now they'll have to find their way back to the future. If there's a way.
1. Amy Bonny

_The room looked like a jail filled with portraits and tables. Even though it was small, the grey color of its marble walls made it look more spacious than it was. I let my eyes inspect the floor, which was the same material as the walls. _

_Footsteps drawing near snapped me out of my thoughts and I quickly resumed my former task: find something that would save my life._

"_Amy, look!"_

_I swiftly turned around, and my eyes widened with glee when I saw Ian standing next to a dark hole in the wall._

"_I'm not sure where it'll take us, but it's our only way out!" Ian told me, his face pale with terror. I'd never seen him as scared as he was in that instant, and I hoped this would be the only time I would._

_I heard men outside calling for backup, and I let out a silent shriek. Ian gulped, and I looked back at him._

"_Let's go before they enter!" he exclaimed._

_I quickly made my way next to him when an unsettling thought crossed my mind._

"_What if it's a t-trap?" I mustered to ask. I could hear people trying to open the door to this room, but I'd rather be prepared to fight than to run right into my death._

_Ian seemed to consider this, but as soon as the doors burst open, he pulled me inside and began to run._

"_There they are!" one of the armed agents exclaimed._

_I gasped, and began to run faster. As soon as I did, though, I heard the passageway close and I was suddenly engulfed by darkness…_

I gasped, trying to catch my breath as a wave of water crashed down on me, leaving a salty taste in my mouth.

"Gah!"

I was soaked by another wave, this one lighter than the other one, but it still had the same effect.

I heard someone sputter next to me, which made me open my eyes. As soon as I did, though, I wished I could just go back to sleep.

I gasped loudly and bolted right up, inspecting my surroundings. In any other circumstances, the beach would've been beautiful.

I could see the sun setting down on the horizon, tinting the sky a nice shade of pink and orange. The waves crashed down on the orange shore, which made me feel as if this was the set for a postcard picture.

Except for the fact that I didn't know why I was here.

I looked back at Ian, who seemed to notice me just now.

"Amy?" he asked.

I noticed that he was soaked wet from head to toe, and that he looked like a total mess. I guess I looked like that too.

I didn't answer, and inspected my surrounding once more, just now noticing that I couldn't spot any kind of civilization around. I began to feel panic as a million questions popped in my head.

Where was I? Why was I here? Was I…_dead_? I quickly remembered the dream I had before I was soaked in water and felt my heart stop.

What if my dream wasn't a dream…but reality?

"Why are we here?" Ian asked shakily. I could tell he was trying to keep calm, but he was failing miserably.

I exhaled, and shut my eyes, trying to remember my dream more clearly. But all I could recall was trying to run away from armed men in that tiny room.

I shrugged helplessly. "I…I don't know."

Ian stared at me for a while motionlessly, until he began to rub his temples. "I don't remember a single thing."

"Nothing?" I asked, trying to keep a hopeful tone even if I already knew the answer.

He shook his head, and looked down.

I pressed my lips together and looked around. Even if I wasn't sure that my dream was true, I still told Ian about it. It was some sort of lead, after all.

When I finished, Ian had a pensive look on his face.

"The part of us being chased does seem familiar," Ian mused. "But it still doesn't make sense. Why were we trying to escape? Can't you remember?"

"I'm telling you all I know…and I'm not even sure if it's true. I've had other dreams of being chased around, you know," I answered, plopping down on the sand.

After hesitating, Ian did the same.

He glanced at me with a sigh. "You don't think it's the Vespers, do you?"

I turned to look at him, an alarmed look on my face. "But we defeated them two years ago!"

"There are rumors that a small group of Vespers survived. We could've been kidnapped by them and held as bait like they did two years ago with our family," Ian reasoned.

I crossed my arms, trying not to shiver. "Then why would they leave us here? Aren't kidnapped people supposed to be kept in enclosed places?"

Ian stared at me blankly. "Unless they left us here to-"

"Don't say that," I interrupted, trying to shake Ian's thought away. "We know very well that everything Vespers do are for a reason."

Ian remained silent, and stared ahead at the horizon.

After a while, I did the same and tried to relax. _Everything will be fine, everything will be fine…_I closed my eyes, trying to empty my head for a while. But Ian's suggestion still lingered in my mind. What if the Vespers had actually left us here to die? What if we were stuck in some unknown island?

I buried my face in my hands, shaking my head lightly. Sometimes I hated more than anything being a Cahill. If I was just a normal seventeen-year-old, right now I would probably be enjoying my summer vacation before senior year. I would be reading quietly in my home, with Dan by my side acting like a ninja (yup, he still thought he was one).

"Amy," Ian began.

I soundlessly looked at him, still leaning my head on my knees.

For some reason, I felt exhausted. And my head had began to throb.

"I think-"

"ANNE BONNY, YOU SNEAKY YOUNG WOMAN! WHEN YOUR FATHER HEARS OF THIS, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

I nearly jumped. Had someone just said Anne Bonny?

I turned around, where a fifty-year-old looking woman wearing a long, dull, blue dress was stomping her feet toward me. She soon spotted Ian, and her hazel eyes filled with rage.

"You…you…you slime! Young woman, you already have a suitor! WHY ARE YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN!" She exclaimed, finally reaching me.

She took me by my shirt, and pulled me up.

I stared at the woman with confusion in my eyes. Wait…had she meant _me_ when she called for an Anne Bonny?

Impossible…Anne Bonny was a pirate who leaved in the _1700's_. But then again, maybe there are other girls called Anne Bonny right now.

"W-what?" I stammered.

The woman took in all of my clothes, and sighed in a defeated manner. "Anne…I know you hate wearing dresses, but what in the world are you wearing?"

I stared down at my jeans, sneakers and t-shirt. What was weird about my clothing?

"Uh…what I normally wear?" I answered quietly.

The woman gasped, and turned to look at Ian.

"Look…I know she's pretty and all, but how can you tolerate her?" she asked.

Ian frowned. "There must be a mistake. She's not Anne-"

"Oh, I see." The woman nodded. "She's got you fooled, you don't know who she really is! Well, I'll tell you. Her name is Anne Bonny, she's an eighteen-year-old brat who happens to be the daughter of William Cormac, the rich merchant and lawyer with the mansion by the tall hill a few minutes from here."

Ian glanced at me, a blank expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, I-"

"Just shut it, boy. I'm taking her away with me," the woman said.

"No!" I exclaimed, escaping her grasp.

The woman turned to look at me, her eyes wide.

"I'm not Anne…I don't know who you are…I don't know _where_ I am…"

"Quit playing, Anne," the woman said. "I'm Marissa, your housekeeper, you're in Charleston and you're leaving with me _now_."

Marissa tried to grab me once more, but I took a step back.

I turned to look at Ian, who was still inspecting Marissa with a pensive expression.

"Clarissa-"

"_Marissa_."

"Marissa…what year is this?" Ian asked, placing two of his fingers under his chin.

Marissa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "1720, you idiot!"

* * *

><p><em>To: Anyone ReadingFrom: HMC/Subject: Author's Note._

Hey, guys! I just wanted to clear some things up:

• This story will be told in Amy's and Ian's perspective. Maybe I'll add some of the others clue hunters' POVs, but that idea isn't so clear yet.

• Everything mentioned in this chapter about Anne is true...except for Marissa and Anne's suitor. I'm not even sure if Anne had suitors before she married James Bonny.

• Everything involving the 39 Clues series belongs to its respective authors...not me.

I got this idea after re-watching the awesome Back to the Future trilogy...and I hope you like this chapter :) And, yes, I'm a new author, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also, feel free to suggest any ideas. Arrivederci!


	2. Ian Becomes a Servant

The girl in front of me couldn't be anyone else other than Amy.

She had reddish-brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a nice shade of emerald green and there were a few light freckles on her cheeks. The only thing that differentiated the girl in the portrait from Amy was her arrogant smirk.

"She looks exactly like me," Amy mused next to me. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at the huge painting hanging on the wall.

I slowly nodded. "No wonder why Larissa-"

"Marissa," Amy corrected.

"_Marissa_ thought you were Annie," I finished.

"_Anne_," Amy corrected once more with a slightly annoyed tone. "Look, you've got to start memorizing names _correctly_ if you don't want to get fired."

"I wouldn't mind," I muttered. "My room is the size of a closet."

Amy crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for telling Marissa you were a new servant, but I didn't know what else to say. If they separated us it would be even harder to get back home!"

_To get back home_.

After Amy pronounced those words, an unsettling feeling dawned on me. Apparently, for some reason, we had been sent back to the year 1720. I don't know how, I don't know why…but according to Marissa and to everyone else we weren't in the 21st century anymore.

"Do you think we'll find a way to get back?" I asked, looking out a window at the end of the large hallway.

Amy remained silent for a while. "If we got sent back to the past…then there's got to be a way to return."

I nodded, grateful for her hopeful attitude.

"Anne! Here, I got you a new dress!"

A shy-looking girl in her mid-twenties was making her way down the hallways toward us with a light pink dress in her hand. Her blonde hair was up in a bun and her brown eyes reflected nothing else but sincerity and respect. This maid, Lauren, was way better than the _oh-so-sweet_ Marissa.

"I know you're not a fan of pastel colors, but this is all we could get. And, besides, Sir Eric mentioned that he liked girls in light colored dresses," Lauren told Amy as she handed her the dress.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes when Eric was mentioned. Eric is Anne's_ grand_ suitor that everybody's been talking about. Apparently, he came from Ireland (just like Anne) and was a rich lawyer. Anne's dad, or Master Cormac as I am to address him, was so impressed by him that he paid Eric's transportation and promised to hand him his merchant business as soon as he married Anne.

"It's okay. Thanks," Amy answered, a bit to nicely for my like. Isn't Anne supposed to be a determined girl with a strong temper? Not delicate and sweet like Amy. Even Lauren seemed taken aback by Amy's personality.

Amy noticed our reactions and cleared her throat. "Make sure you get me a better dress next time or I'll…I'll…_I'll make father fire you!"_

I rolled my eyes at the lame threat. Even the Dolts, excuse me, _Holts _could do better.

Lauren nodded, her eyes wide. "Yes, yes. Uh…Marissa will soon be here to do you hair."

Lauren curtsied and quickly walked away.

"Oh great, the ogre is about to come," I muttered once Lauren was out of earshot. "By the way, if you want people to believe you're Anne, stop acting so nicely."

Amy glanced at me and walked into her vast room.

Its walls were a creamy shade of white and the bed was huge. There was a balcony across from the bed, and there were a lot of bookshelves around. A small vanity was perked up in a corner, and there was a large closet next to it.

"Well…at least I'll sleep in a nice room," Amy commented, sitting down on her bed.

I grumbled. "Yeah, at least you won't be sleeping in a closet."

Amy gave me an apologetic glance before inspecting the dress in her hands. "What will we do when the real Anne shows up?"

_Oh._ I pursed my lips. I guess that with all the mix-ups and confusion, I didn't really have time to think about that. Before I could answer, though, Marissa walked inside. Her eyes narrowed once she saw me.

"What was your name again?" she barked.

"Collin," Amy blurted out.

Marissa sized me up. "Well, then? What are you waiting for? You should be in the kitchen, Sir Eric is about to arrive. And boys aren't supposed to be around when girls change clothes."

For some reason, I felt my cheeks warm up at the last comment, but I shrugged it off. After bowing, I walked out of the room and tried to remember where the kitchen was located.

As I did, I inspected the walls and rooms to see if I found anything suspicious or secret. According to Amy, Anne was a Madrigal. And I shared her opinion that we weren't sent here just for nothing. Anne had something to do with this.

"Young man."

I turned around just to find a scary-looking twenty-something-year-old man wearing muddy clothes. He was looking at me as if I'd just gotten him fired, but he cracked a smirk.

"You must be the new servant. I'm Jacob, the gardener," he told me, firmly. "The kitchen is down the hall. Follow me."

I obeyed and remained silent as we walked down the carpeted floors.

"Anne isn't the type of girl to obey her father," Jacob broke the silence. "And she certainly isn't happy about marrying Sir Eric."

My eyes widened as Jacob pronounced the word _marrying_. I guess I need to get Amy and I out of this mess before any wedding takes place.

Not once did Jacob looked at me. "That's the reason she escaped a few days ago. She always runs away, but usually comes back two days afterwards. In fact, there are rumors that her little escapades are excuses to break into other houses and steal some valuable possessions."

That would make sense. Anne became a pirate, after all.

"But after four days went by and there was no sign of Anne, we became worried," Jacob continued. "Ah, here we are."

I turned to look at a large door from where a clatter of pans and plates could be heard.

Jacob turned to look at me. "It's weird, though, that we found her near the beach with _you._"

I frowned. What was he trying to say?

"I find it hard to believe that nothing happened to Anne, and that she was just playing around with a peasant boy," Jacob finished.

The kitchen doors burst open.

"Collins, right?" a boy of about my age asked, inspecting me.

I nodded.

He gave me a toothy grin. "I'm Jack. Come in, we need your help to wash some dishes."

I turned back to look at Jacob, but he was nowhere in sight. Now that I think of

it…why was Jacob near Amy's room? Shouldn't gardeners be working outdoors?

I shrugged it off and followed Jack to the smelly kitchen, where chefs and servants were bustling around.

And even though I was washing greasy, _dirty_ plates and pans, I couldn't help but think about Jacob. Anne had been missing for four days…he was roaming around near her room, looking suspicious, and telling me that he thought something had happened to Anne. Was it possible that he knew Amy wasn't Anne? What if Jacob knew what truly happened to Anne? Four days missing is a long time…

All of a sudden, I could hear commotion around as the kitchen doors burst open.

"Lady Anne!"

"Miss Anne?"

"Is that Lady Anne?"

I turned around to find Amy making her way toward me with an envelope in her hand. I had to admit that she did look pretty with the dress Laurel or Laura had chosen for her. Her hair was up into a messy bun and her cheeks were flushed. She had probably ran all the way here.

"Ia-_Collins!_" Amy exclaimed.

Noticing that everybody was bowing when she passed by, I did the same once she stopped in front of me.

"Of what can I be your service?" I politely asked.

A smile played in Amy's lips, but she still continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I need your assistance outside _immediately._ Follow me."

Amy turned around and, for some reason, bowed at her servants. The chefs and maids looked surprised at this gesture, so I simply pulled Amy out of the kitchen.

"You're not supposed to bow at your servants," I told her.

"And you're not supposed to pull your boss outside," Amy replied.

I ignored her. "What's wrong?"

Amy handed me the envelope. "I found it in a secret compartment in Anne's vanity. Read it."

I glanced at her with a surprised expression before eagerly opening it.

_Anne,_

_I found a way to get back home. However, I fear that we're being spied on. Someone left me a note telling me that he or she knows about the portal. I thought we were the only Madrigals around, Anne. If you have anything else to tell me, then meet me at the stables tonight. We can't hide anything from each other._

_-Vanz._

"Any idea on who this 'Vanz' is?" I asked, flipping the note.

Amy shook her head. "No…but for some reason that name rings a bell. I'll look for more stuff in my room tonight."

"My room is near the stables…maybe there's something there that could help us out," I told her.

She nodded. "That would be great!"

I told her about Jacob's weird behavior and insinuations, and that Anne had been missing for four days in a row.

Amy nodded, rubbing her chin. "Anything-"

"Lady Anne?"

Amy and I turned toward the source of the voice. Next to me, Amy gasped and I tried hard not to glare.

What in the world was a smug-looking Evan Tolliver doing here?

Evan grinned cockily and bowed. "Sir Eric at your service."

* * *

><p><em>To: Awesome ReadersFrom: HMC/ Subject: Mistake_

Hey guys! Thanks to crankybay (thanks!), Amian 4ever and Skyclaw (*fistbumps back* Back to the Future is simply awesome!) for reviewing. Amian 4ever asked what happened to the real Anne: well, I hope that this chapter gave you a bit of an answer. I can't reveal exactly what happened to her yet.

Alright, so I made a tiny mistake last chapter. When Amy is saying how much she sometimes hates being a Cahill, I kinda hinted that this story takes place in summer vacations. No, it doesn't. It takes place a week before Halloween...so basically, right now :P Sorry again!

Anyways, leave a review suggesting any ideas! By the way, updates won't be coming as fast as this one. Today I didn't have school so I thought I could update. I'm not sure how busy I'm going to be this week, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Adios!


	3. The Evan Clone

"…those robbers were armed with every possible weapon: guns, knives…I bet they even carried poison. But I couldn't let them steal from that poor family. You could tell they were already in serious economic trouble. So I lunged at them and began to fight them single-handedly."

As Eric droned on and on with his heroic tale of how he once saved a family from a gang of robbers in Ireland, I tried hard not to close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

From the moment I'd met Eric, he hadn't stopped talking about his achievements and money.

He reminded me of all the reasons why I had broken up with Evan a year ago…or should I say, a few centuries in the future. Evan hadn't been a complete snob and annoyance like Eric, but still, the guy across me was a buffier and glasses-free clone of Evan.

I glanced at Anne's dad, William, who was sitting on the head of the table.

Unlike me, his green eyes had a sparkle of interest in them and were as wide as saucers.

William wasn't the man I pictured him to be. Since he was a rich lawyer and merchant, I always imagined him as a cold and serious tall man, with salt-and-pepper hair and scrutinizing eyes.

And though William had the salt-and-pepper hair, he was the complete opposite of what I imagined. In fact, he looked like a 1700's version of Santa Clause. He was short, plump and had a loud and jolly laugh.

"Wow…I must admit it, I'm impressed!" William exclaimed. He turned to look at me with a large grin. "Aren't you lucky to have a fiancé like Sir Eric, Anne?"

I plastered a fake smile in my face and nodded.

"Dinner is ready."

I glanced up and tried hard not to laugh as I saw Ian holding up a large plate of who-knows-what. He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else other than here. Who would've ever thought that a Kabra would be serving my dinner?

William nodded. "Thank you, er…what was your name again, servant?"

Ian lightly bowed. "Collin, Master Cormac."

"Collin," William mused, rubbing his chin. "You know…I once met a guy named Collin. He was a really generous and nice man. Anne pretended to be his son back in Ireland."

Ian glanced at me, confusion written in his entire face. Leave it to him to know nothing about Anne Bonny, the famous female pirate.

_I'll explain later_, my expression told him.

Ian quickly resumed his serving task and Eric once again began to talk. I tried hard not to groan. Never in my life had I been so annoyed by someone.

I have to admit it, though; at first I was a bit attracted to Eric. He looked nice and…well, gorgeous. But once he sat down to eat, I just wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Or even better, swallow his _voice_.

"It's hard to be so young and own so many estates," Eric told William. "Many people find it hard to believe that a twenty-one-year-old man has so much fortune. What everyone does not understand is that if you work hard, you can get a fortune of your own. Not as big as mine, but…you understand."

William nodded excitedly. "I know exactly what you mean."

Eric motioned at Ian. "Even that young servant could become richer if he simply worked hard."

I gulped down a bite of chicken to avoid laughing at Ian's indignant expression.

Dinner went by accompanied by Eric's bragging. William spoke to agree now and then, but I had to remain silent the whole evening.

Finally, William received a message from one of the servants telling him that one of his clients was waiting for him at the east wing's living room.

"I'm so sorry, Sir-"

"Call me Eric, please. Forget about the sirs and misters," Eric interrupted. He turned to look at me. "That goes for you too, Lady Anne."

I was about to reply when William began talking again.

"I'm so sorry, _Eric._ But there's been a few problems going on…I truly hope that Anne won't transform into the troublemaker she usually is when I'm gone," he finished.

"Troublemaker?" Eric asked. He glanced at me. "She looks quite the opposite to me."

William looked at me with a mischievous smile and began chuckling. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Eric."

After William left, I turned to look at Eric and spoke for the first time in the entire night. "So…you're staying here? That's…great."

Eric slowly nodded with a smile and grabbed my hand. "I know."

After glancing at our intertwined hands, I offered him a wobbly smile. This certainly wasn't the way I wanted the conversation to go.

"You know, I'm really glad that we're going to get married soon," he told me, giving me his most charming smile.

I bet he had used that smile on many girls before.

"Me too," I lied, trying to sound as confident as Anne would.

But in reality, I was all shaken up in the inside.

I honestly hoped that Ian and I could find our way back to the future _soon_. I didn't want to get married at eighteen, especially with a snobby guy like Eric.

Eric placed both hands on top of mine. He was a flirt, I could tell. And something told me that there were more reasons as to why he wanted to get married with me…I mean, Anne.

"You really are a lovely lady," he began. He gave me a sideways smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I began feeling uncomfortable and giggled nervously.

Before Eric could continue, though, someone placed a platter of cake in between us, causing our hands to separate.

I was almost glad to see Ian glaring at Eric.

"Dessert's here," he muttered through clenched teeth.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief and looked up at Ian, silently thanking him.

Eric glared at Ian, his face turning cold. When he looked back at me, though, his face was all sweet and charming.

"Though it looks like a delicious cake, I should go to my room and rest. I'm exhausted," Eric told me.

As quickly as possible, Lauren and a brown-haired maid appeared by the doorway. They bowed and walked toward Eric.

"Let us lead you to your room," Lauren said.

Eric smiled at her, a bit too nicely for a guy who was about to get married, and stood up.

"Good night, Lady Anne," he told me with a slight bow. He glanced at Ian with a scoff before walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Ian turned to look at me.

"What a snob," he commented.

I stood up, smiling. "Ian, you're one of the biggest snobs I've met."

"But I'm a _likeable_ snob," Ian replied. "The Evan clone certainly isn't the type of guy a person would like. I'd rather have the _real_ Evan here than that idiot."

We began to make our way to Anne's room.

"Why did you dislike Evan so much?" I asked. "I've always wanted to know that."

He snorted. "He turned out to be a Vesper, didn't he?"

I let out a shaky sigh after he mentioned those words. I guess I forgot to mention that Evan had turned out to be a Vesper spy. After we found out his real identity, I spent months feeling like the worst Cahill agent. I mean, I hadn't even suspected him!

"Yeah…well, _before_ that," I specified.

Ian glared at the distance and glanced at me. "He was _too_ cheerful."

I chuckled, shaking my head. Something told me that his given reason wasn't the real one, but I remained silent about that.

"By the way, I should give you a bit of information about Anne. What do you know about her?" I asked.

Ian looked at me, smiling. "That she's a Madrigal pirate and looks exactly like you."

I frowned. "That's the only thing you know about her?"

Ian shrugged.

I shook my head and quickly began explaining. "Anne was said to be born around 1702 to William and one of his Irish maids. William was a very rich and famous lawyer back in Ireland, and if someone knew he had cheated on his wife, his career would probably be destroyed. So he made Anne pretend to be the son of one of his friends for almost her entire childhood…until William's wife uncovered the truth and he was forced to move here with Anne."

"What about the maid?"

"She died a few months after arriving here."

"Oh."

After a short silence, I pursed my lips and glanced at my feet. "I've been thinking…"

"Yes?"

I sighed. "Do you think something bad happened to Anne? I mean…she's a Madrigal, and the note I found doesn't give me a good feeling about her whereabouts."

"I know," Ian agreed. "I was actually thinking we could go to town tomorrow and ask around. Maybe someone knows who this Vanz person is, too."

Before I could reply, a loud, terrified shriek stopped me.

My eyes widened and Ian grasped my arm protectively. Startled, we turned around.

I tried to take out the dagger I had hidden under my sleeve, but to my dismay and surprise, it wasn't there.

"Huh?" I whispered, searching in my other sleeve.

All of a sudden, Ian was pushed to the floor. I looked up to see an extremely tall guy snarling at Ian.

I quickly rose into action, and kicked the boy's chin as hard as I could. He didn't even wince.

"Where's my back-up?" the boy asked in a deep, loud voice.

He turned to look at me and was about to hit me when Ian stood up and lunged at the guy, planting a fist on his nose. As Ian and the guy fought, I quickly grabbed a small portrait from the wall and crashed it on the boy's big head.

I was about to plant a kick on his stomach when a gun was pressed against the back of my head.

* * *

><p>First of all, I want to thank all of you for your AMAZING reviews. <span>Amian 4ever<span>, bookgirl39, crankybay, google, qazwerty4139, IceHeartEli, Arabella Carrick, fantasybooklover and Liana Paulina Loveheart...you guys are all awesome!

By the way, Liana Paulina Loveheart said she wanted to read about the Cahills in the 21st century. I'm actually planning on doing that. In fact, I think Dan's chapter will be the next one or the one after that. Spoiler: that chapter is going to tell you why Amy and Ian were trying to escape.

Also, I'm sorry for two things: a) My long update time. Honestly, my teachers decided to cram this week with difficult homework and reports. I hope I can update sooner next time! b) In case you found this chapter boring. This one's kinda of a filler, since I wanted to give you some trivia on Anne and describe Eric. As hinted on the end of this chapter, though, the action scenes are about to start soon :D

Once again, thanks so much! Feel free to suggest anything and tell my what you think. And who else is excited for _A King's Ransom_'s release? I know I am!

Au Revoir!


	4. A Frustrating Mission

**a/n: I'm so sorry.**

You guys can kill me right now. I know I haven't updated in a month, but I have a good reason(s): 1. My laptop's charger didn't work, so I had to wait until I got a new one to use it. 2. My teachers and their obsession over homework. 3. FanFiction didn't log me in for a whole week :/ I truly hope that this never happens again...

Anyways, this chapter doesn't contain much action, but it kinda gives you a view of the situation back at the 21st century. And even though some things are explained in here, some still need further explanation...By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter! I'm glad people are reading this story :)

* * *

><p>"This must be it," Sinead muttered, staring at the dark building in front of us.<p>

I nodded solemnly, not daring to breath. The last time I infiltrated a Vesper base was two years ago…and I'd nearly been killed. If it hadn't been for Amy…

I shook my head, as images of Amy began popping in my head. Who knows what she's going through now? Her faith is in the hands of those ruthless Vespers, and all because of _me_.

Because of my failed attempts to save her, she and Ian had been kidnapped by those stupid Vespers.

A month ago, Amy and I began receiving Vesper threats. She was all for informing the rest of the agents, but I told her not to, since we had supposedly destroyed any trace of Vesper left in the planet. A few weeks later, I told her that we stopped receiving threats –which was far from truth. In fact, we started receiving even more threats telling us to steal, embezzle and even _kill_ if we didn't want to go through another attack.

The last time we had fought against Vespers I had nearly blown the whole mission and caused our loss, since I thought I could handle everything by myself and decided not to follow orders. So I thought that this was my chance at proving everyone that I could be useful. But once again I came across the same mistake from last time.

Without telling anyone, I initiated a mission to track these Vespers down. And I was close, until I received another threat, one telling me that something would happen to Amy on her next mission.

I should've told someone about the threats then. But I didn't. After all, Amy wasn't in any kind of mission. Not that I knew of.

And then I received the call.

Apparently, Amy and Ian had found out something about the Vespers and had gone on a mission without telling anyone. Only Hamilton and Natalie knew about it, but to everyone's frustration, Ian and Amy hadn't mentioned anything about their finding.

Maybe if I had told her about the threats, she wouldn't have left without telling anyone. We wouldn't be here trying to save them, and she'd be safe and sound at home, doing whatever she usually does.

It was all my fault.

"Well?" Natalie materialized in between Sinead and I. "What are we waiting for? My brother's in there!"

Hamilton jogged toward us, accompanied by Jonah, Ned, Madison and Reagan.

"So this is a Vesper hideout, huh?" Jonah commented, examining the two-story building in front of him. "Just like I imagined."

We soon began to make our way toward the entrance, and I couldn't help but glance around. At least the Vesper base I'd infiltrated into last time was surrounded by civilization. This one was in the middle of a field, surrounded by tall walls, with no signs of people or any kind of transportation.

"Okay, guys. Does each of you remember your role?" Sinead asked, never looking back at us.

A chorus of _yes_'s and _m-hmm'_s could be heard.

"Madison, Reagan…what are you two supposed to do?" Sinead questioned.

"Break in from the front entrance and kick some Vesper butt, creating a distraction so that Ned and Hamilton can slip inside without being noticed," Reagan answered.

"Ned, Hamilton?"

Ned crossed his arms. "Enter the computer center, copy the whole building's system's information and send it to the Cahill comm. center, where Ted and other agents will deactivate the building's electrical system based on that information."

"After you've received the notification, what are you two supposed to do?"

"Contact Jonah, so he can activate the smoke bombs," Hamilton answered.

"Remember that by now you should all have your oxygen masks and goggles on," Sinead reminded us.

"After activating the bombs, I'm gonna inform Natalie, so she and I can clear the second floor from any other agents," Jonah explained his task.

"Then we'll contact you and Dan," Natalie finished, caressing her silver dart gun.

I nodded. "Sinead and I will break in from the roof and, while all of you are distracting the agents, we'll look for Amy and Ian."

Once again an image of Amy popped in my mind, making me breathe out shakily. Hamilton patted my back.

"We'll get them back," Sinead assured us. She nodded at Madison and Reagan, who both hurried off to the front entrance.

"Positions, everyone," Sinead commanded, and soon, we all parted ways.

Sinead and I stopped running once we reached one of the back walls. I stared up at the roof then back at Sinead, who had a pensive look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Sinead bit her lower lip. "Well, you know the report that Alistair sent us about this base?"

"Of course," I said in a _duh_ tone.

"Well," Sinead began. "I remember it clearly stating that there were guards surrounding the building's perimeter…"

"And there were none," I finished, a troubled look hinting in my face. "Do you think they saw us and alerted whoever runs this place?"

Sinead shook her head slowly. "I…I don't know. Whoever these Vespers are, they were the best of the best. I mean, we supposedly took all of the Vespers down with the help of all the branches' agents –from the most powerful to the weakest. This group somehow survived."

I gulped, and was about to say something when the intercom in my ear crackled to life.

"Reagan here."

"What's up?" Sinead asked eagerly, pressing her intercom.

I heard Reagan sigh. "There were only three agents. They're already on the floor, unconscious."

Sinead and I glanced at each other.

Only three? Last time I entered the Vesper base, there were at least fifty Vespers waiting for us. I know these are a group of Vesper survivors and might have less amounts of agents, but I'm sure that a larger group should've been guarding the entrance.

"There are no computers in here!" I heard Hamilton exclaim through the intercom.

"No signs of intercoms, cameras, alarm activators…nothing," Ned muttered, confused.

Sinead frowned, her mouth slightly open.

"Should I activate the bombs?" Jonah asked.

"No, don't," Sinead answered. "If they're hiding, it'll be easier for them to take us down when there's smoke surrounding the room. You, Natalie and Ned go and check out the second floor. Reagan, Madison, and Hamilton…check the first floor."

"Already on it," Ned answered.

"Should we contact the agents back in Boston?" Hamilton asked.

"Tell them we're alright," Sinead muttered, her eyes wide with frustration. She turned to look at me. "Change of plans, we're going in by the front entrance."

"Why?" I asked.

Sinead looked up to the roof. "They might be waiting for us up there."

I remained silent and followed Sinead to the front door. Once inside, I got out my gun and looked around, aiming it at any weird sound we heard. This pattern continued until we reached the second floor, where we met the rest.

"Anything?" I asked.

Natalie shook her head, her expression unreadable.

"Check every room. In pairs, never alone," Sinead ordered.

Sinead and I made our way toward the dark side of the hallways. I gripped my gun tighter with every step I took. Who knew what could be lurking around here. Besides, if the Vespers knew about our plan, then, I hate to be negative, but we were doomed.

We continued inspecting around but, after what seemed like hours, nothing could be heard or seen.

"Hey."

Sinead yelped and I jumped around, aiming my gun at the distance.

Jonah and Natalie emerged from the shadows.

"It's just us," Jonah affirmed.

Natalie sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. What about you?"

Sinead bit her lower lip and looked away while I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said in a barely audible voice.

Jonah rubbed his neck in a defeated manner as Natalie stared ahead blankly.

Looking at my family's troubled and disappointed faces made me feel more than guilty.

This was all my fault.

I sighed, about to tell them about the threats I received, when Hamilton's voice blasted in my intercom.

"Guys, come to the opposite end of the hallway."

We all looked at each other and ran back. Once we reached the end, Hamilton and Ned were walking away from a small room, holding up a ring –Gideon's.

Hamilton handed it to me. "I know it isn't really important now…but it tells us that Ian and Amy were here. It's hers, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, inspecting the piece of metal in my hand.

Sinead exhaled. "I can't believe it…we failed."

Ned shook his head hopefully. "What about the Vesper agents? They might know something."

"Don't even think about that," Reagan said, approaching us.

"They're tied up downstairs, but they know nothing," Madison explained.

I looked down, wanting to punch the walls. Jonah was looking up at the roof, Hamilton was staring ahead, his lips pressed together. I'm sure all of our faces reflected nothing but distress and annoyance.

"What now?" Natalie scoffed, crossing her arms.

I couldn't believe it.

We came all the way here just to find an empty building without any clue as to where Amy and Ian could be. _Way to go, Dan_.


End file.
